¿De quien es la culpa?
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: Se bienvenido al vicio humano,¿Se te apetece algo o solo quieres mirar?,recuerda que no nos hacemos responsables si a la muerte quieres recurrir,¿No es asi, Alfred? /Le puse T porque creo que no es muy apto para niños


Hello querido lector, gracias por pasarte por aquí  
>Bien, se que la mayoría de mis historias son llenas de romance y alegría, pero hoy les traigo lo que mi lado mas oscuro y malvado ha hecho, porque también haré de este tipo de historias, os mostrare mi lado mas oscuro, así que sean bienvenidos al lado oscuro de Nekito, ¿ Están listos?<br>Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no, habría usuk y mucho yaoi  
>Advertencias: Muerte de personajePosible trauma(?)  
>Por cierto, primero hablamos con Alfred, luego con texto que esta al centro es como una canción...o algo así(creación mía) y es como si Alfred le hablara a Prusia, si , Arthur aquí esta con Prusia. Ahora puedes leer, suerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Se bienvenido<br>Al vicio humano  
>¿Quieres una taza de té?, bien…<br>Toma asiento y disfruta del espectáculo  
>Recuerda mantener el silencio y el celular apagado<br>Gracias.

Tú te quedas ahí, mirándole, quieres mirarle a los ojos, pero no puedes, tu cabeza esta hacia abajo, no sabes que decir, tu mente no piensa nada, no logras decir nada, no sabes que responderle, no quieres responderle….

Él te dijo que está en una relación, con otra persona…, y no eres tú , eso te decepciona…, no, te enoja, te frustra, ¿adivinaste quién es?, si, el albino, él te lo quito, te lo arrebato de las manos, y tú, solo le respondes con un "Sean felices" que mentira más vaga, ¿Lo dices solo porque eres un "Héroe", verdad?, quisieras decir la verdad de lo que piensas, pero solo por él, mientes vagamente.

Lo quieres para ti, lo quieres violar, besar, lamer, morder, rasguñar, quieres romper, lastimar, pero no puedes, alguien más se lo está haciendo, ¿Qué deberías hacer con tu amado Arthur?, ¿Raptarlo?, ¿Secuestrarlo?, ¿Violarlo?, o…, Matarlo?

La locura que hay en ti es tan poderosa, pero te resignes a mostrarla, la guardas tras una máscara bastante sonriente y que dice estupideces, todo para que nadie sospeche, que tu lado oscuro esta cada dia mas despierto y esta sediento. Lo miras y ahí está el, sonriéndole al pruso, tú los miras atentamente, y te preguntas ¿Qué hice mal?, tu mirada esta vacía, sin alegría, y nadie te mira a ti, están ocupados en sus propios problemas, vuelves tu vista a la nada misma y miles de cosas se pasan por tu mente, y tu cuerpo se estremece al imaginar…no, al pensar en el suicidio, en como seria este mundo sin ti, y lo único que se te ocurre, más bien , la única respuesta que llega a ti es; "Un mundo mucho mejor".

Los días pasan y tu locura y obsesión están graves, tanto, que nadie se atrevería a decirte:"vas a estar bien", no, tu mascara se rompió hace mucho a la vista de todos, todos menos tu amado y su estúpido novio, obligaste a los demás a que no le dijeran nada o si no los matarías.

Intentas ignorarlo saliendo con pobres mortales con los cuales no llegas más allá de la tercera cita, y luego los dejas desolados por ahí, ellos no te importan, solo quieres una persona, lo quieres a él, pero el, no te quiere.

Tratas de mantenerte lejos de tus tres enemigos; Cualquier objeto o arma, los chocolates y las canciones románticas-depresivas, pero ahora los tienes a los tres enfrente tuyo, todo por cuidar la casa de tu amado mientras el y su patético novio se van a una cita, enfrente de ti, sobre la mesa, hay una pistola y esta cargada, una caja de chocolates vacia, te los has comido todos y en la radio suenan canciones bastantes depresivas.

Tu estado de locura es muy grave, tanto que nadie se atrevería a decirte; "calmate", luego piensas en quien tuvo la culpa, primero culpas al novio de tu amado, a ese desgraciado, a ese hijo de…., luego culpas a tu amado y finalmente, te culpas a ti mismo.

Otra vez la misma pregunta llega a tu mente mientras tomas lentamente la pistola

_¿Cómo seria este mundo sin mi?_

Y la misma respuesta llega a ti

_Seria un mundo mucho mejor_

Te pones la pistola en la cabeza y pones uno de tus dedos en el gatillo, tu locura es tan grave que nadie se atrevería a detenerte, tu vicio malvado te ha hecho caer en la locura infinita, no tienes arreglo, no tienes solución.

Apretas mas y mas el gatillo y…

Mueres.

* * *

><p>Arthur, viniste a mí y te sentaste en el sillón al frente de mi escritorio, tu mirada es fría, mueves tus manos nerviosamente y no sabes por dónde empezar, por lo cual, prefiero hacerlo yo.<p>

-¿De quién fue la culpa?-

-La culpa fue mía-

Y la historia se vuelve a repetir.

Has terminado de leer no?  
>Crees que todo esto es falso?<br>Aceptarías, mi amigo mío  
>Mirar atrás tuyo?<br>No te asustes  
>Solo es un patético humano enamorado<br>A menos que tu….

* * *

><p>Oh bien, es un comienzo de mi mente extraña y malvada.<br>Espero les haya gustado, gracias por disfrutar del espectáculo(?)  
>-Les da un cheseecake- gracias! nwn<p> 


End file.
